Challenging Relax Time
by Kitai-Anom
Summary: Is it really that hard to learn how to relax? ShuuKira fic, pure fluff.


Challenging Relax Time

**Anime/Manga:** _Bleach_

**Pairing(s):** _Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Warnings:** _Male x male relationship, OOC-ness, swearing_

**Personal thoughts:** _A cute little fic I decided to write. Just fluff.  
_

Ps.

"Talking"  
'_Thinking'_

Oneshot

* * *

"Ah! Shuuhei-kun are you bored?"

"Hm?"

Shuuhei perked his eyes open at the approaching blonde. He had been lying on the hill just relaxing while waiting for Izuru to finish his work so the two of them could go out drinking.

"Iie, actually I'm not."

Izuru seemed to be confused by the comment.

"But you were just laying there."

"Hai, I was taking a break, this is how I relax."

Izuru cocked his head to the side more, still not understanding.

"You looked bored to me."

Shuuhei just chuckled.

"Well then, what do you do to relax?"

"To… relax… well… ano…"

"To de-stress yourself?"

Izuru seemed to think hard for a moment before stating his answer very confused.

"I talk with you guys… does that… count?"

"Are you telling me you don't know how to relax?"

"… I just… don't understand how sitting on a hill can be relaxing…"

Shuuhei chuckled at Izuru's lost expression.

"Let's skip the drinks today. Come here."

Shuuhei patted a spot next to him and Izuru came over and sat down where Shuuhei had patted the ground. Shuuhei held back a laugh because Izuru seemed to be confused on what to do now. Shuuhei laid back down on the hill to look at the clouds and closed his eyes. When he didn't feel the presence beside him lay down as well, he cracked an eye open. Izuru was still sitting up quite awkwardly and was staring at Shuuhei confused. Shuuhei gripped Izuru's shoulder and pulled him to the ground with him, and couldn't help but smile at the slight yelp that escaped Izuru's lips.

"Just relax."

"H-hai."

A few more minutes of silence made Shuuhei realize just how uncomfortable and confused Izuru was getting.

"You really don't understand what we're doing do you?"

"Ano…"

Shuuhei just laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard of _"taking the time to stop and smell the roses"_?"

"Well… hai…"

"Never put any thought into it?"

"Not really."

"Just forget your problems right now and just daydream."

"H-hai."

Izuru closed his eyes and Shuuhei couldn't help but watch the blonde curiously. A few moments later and the blonde's face scrunched up as if he was trying really hard to clear his mind like Shuuhei had suggested. Shuuhei broke out into a fit of laughter which made Izuru jump and wonder what he did wrong. Shuuhei managed to mumble something in between fits of laughter.

"You're not supposed to try really hard to relax."

When Shuuhei had calmed down a bit he gave Izuru a reassuring smile.

"It's just suppose to happen, it's not something you can force."

Izuru still didn't seem to get it and Shuuhei just shook his head and sat up and Izuru followed suit.

"Gomen na."

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?"

"I ano… you wanted to relax and I'm…"

Shuuhei rubbed Izuru's head playfully, not paying attention to the slight blush that crossed Izuru's face when he did so.

"Hey, this if fun, so don't worry about it."

Izuru nodded and after a few moments of silence Shuuhei spoke again.

"Hey Izuru, come closer."

Izuru blinked confused at that statement and stared at him strangely, the blush that was just starting to fade grew.

"Why are you giving me that look? Just come closer."

Izuru shifted closer wearily, unsure of what he was doing, what was Shuuhei asking him to do? Izuru _almost_ yelped again when Shuuhei leaned behind him when he had shifted too close. Shuuhei placed his hands on both of Izuru's shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing Shuuhei-kun?"

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm giving you a massage."

"E-eh!"

"Well, I figure if you want to relax, we should loosen you up a bit."

Shuuhei began and could only stare in disbelief at how tense Izuru's shoulders were.

"Loosen up a bit will you?"

"A-ah… Gomen."

Izuru's shoulders sagged which meant that he was probably relaxing but his shoulders still felt extremely tense, just how stressed out did this guy get? Izuru couldn't help the major blush spreading over his cheeks because of Shuuhei's touches. He had never had a massage before and he believed he was starting to feel relaxed like how Shuuhei wanted him to be. Sure, he'd be more relaxed if it wasn't his major crush doing this to him but it would have to do.

"Helping at all?"

"Mmm… yeah…"

"Good."

Shuuhei had no idea how long it took him to get all the knots out of Izuru's shoulders but by the time they were done it was getting late. Shuuhei couldn't help but smile amused at the content shinigami in front of him, he seemed to be really enjoying himself. Hell, he had even caught a few happy hums from the blonde when he found the right places on his shoulders. By the time Shuuhei stopped it had both of them lying contently next to each other on the hill. The peacefulness didn't last long as Izuru suddenly sat up blushing furiously from embarrassment.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Shuuhei-kun, I wasted all your time to relax!"

"Woah, woah, woah there."

Shuuhei sat up and held out his hands to stop the blonde's ramblings.

"You didn't waste my time, ano… how to phrase this… it was nice doing that for you, you looked like you needed it. I like doing things for you, you know? And truthfully the more you relax the more I do too."

"Ano…"

Izuru didn't know what to say and just looked down at his feet, the blush dying down on his face but not going away completely. "I should really be heading back to my house."

Shuuhei nodded. "Hai, it is late, let me walk you back."

Izuru shook his head "Iie, please don't do that, you've been doing so much for me today, let me walk you back to your division instead."

"We're already at the third division though."

"I-I know… but…"

"Fine."

Izuru looked back up at Shuuhei confused. "Fine?"

"I'll let you walk me back to my division."

Izuru smiled and slightly blushed when he had quietly thanked Shuuhei for agreeing to let him do something for Shuuhei for a change. The two talked the rest of the way back, it was another nice change for Izuru for he didn't understand their silence before. It was sort of romantic walking along the empty streets of Seireitei, with only a few torches and the moon to light the way. Granted they passed a few people on the way because they were on patrol but most of the streets were empty oddly though because there is an upcoming war that they have to prepare for. However when they had reached Shuuhei's place it had broken into a weird silence in front of his door.

Izuru blinked confused for he knew this was Shuuhei's place, he's been here before plenty of times. The reason for this was because there was stuff to do at Shuuhei's place, quite simply, Izuru's place was huge however it was basically empty. Giving Shuuhei a soft smile and another silent thanks for letting him walk with him all the way here. He bowed his head slightly and started to wave sayonara when Shuuhei cut him off.

"You said you wanted to do something for me today since I did so much for you right?"

Izuru blinked confused at the odd question but gave a tiny nod in agreement to his question. It was slightly awkward silence as both males shifted, them being slightly uncomfortable with the silence again. Izuru once again decided to take his leave when Shuuhei's voice had stopped him again.

"By staying with me, you did a lot for me today."

Izuru blushed at the comment and went to wave a dismissive hand at the compliment before he caught sight of Shuuhei's blush.

'_Is he blushing? Why would he be embarrassed? Is he just ashamed to compliment such a horrible person like myself. I can understand but-'_

"I was wondering if you want to come relax with me tomorrow? Like for dinner or something? I heard that helps relax people."

Izuru blinked confused once again. _'Is he asking __me__ out?_ _Iie that's impossible, stop letting your emotions get a hold on reality, he wouldn't be. He just couldn't be, it's Shuuhei-kun that most handsome, helpful, supportive, brave, strong, kind,-'_

"You know, if you don't want to you can just say iie, I just thought that maybe we could go out, the two of us, I mean if you're not interested you can say iie. Just please don't keep quiet and don't just agree because you don't want to be rude."

'_Holy crap Shuuhei-kun! Are you asking me out or not? I can't tell, fuck, he can't be. Calm down Izuru, stop getting so embarrassed over nothing, he probably just wants to make sure you're okay. I mean hell you're a depressed abandoned fukutaichou just like he is, iie, he's not depressed, he doesn't feel like you do over this whole mess. Why is he given me so much time to answer! Oh right because he's too damn patient, calm down Izuru you're getting yourself angry by working yourself up! Okay, now think of what you're going to say, how do I respond to that! I don't know if he's-'_

"Do you want to go out with me?"

'_-asking me out or not! … wait… did he just… do I… want to go out with him… did I hear that? Please don't tell me I'm hearing things because I really don't want to look like an idiot in front of him. Now that I think about that, it's a bit too late for that isn't it? … just answer the question Izuru.'_

"Hai."

Shuuhei smiled at Izuru, the smile that made Izuru just always want to melt and if the heat of his face could make himself melt then it would have. Shuuhei had then turned to his door and opened it and entered partly in before turning back to Izuru.

"Same time after work but instead of going out to drink, we'll go somewhere proper and with great food. Maybe if you want I'll cook for you."

Izuru had been surprised when Shuuhei had offered to cook for him and felt a little bit spoiled. Shuuhei had learned from one of the best cooks around, Tousen Kaname, he hadn't cooked ever since he left. Shuuhei used to cook with Kaname and that was where he had gotten all his skills from. So it was a pleasure to see Shuuhei no longer associating that hobby with Kaname anymore.

"Whatever you want to do Shuuhei-kun."

Shuuhei nodded and seemed to think for a few seconds before leaning over in front of Izuru's face, leaving a few centimeters between them. He hesitated, unsure if he should be doing this, not because he didn't want to but because he wasn't sure if Izuru was ready. Izuru felt himself smirk and closed the distance, it was slow and soft, something Izuru could have never imagined in all his life. He didn't know kisses could make his heart skip a beat and start racing so fast he felt like it would explode. The taste was different but he knew he would never forget it, it was Shuuhei's taste, a taste so very sweet despite his appearance. He almost didn't stop kissing Shuuhei until Shuuhei pulled away with a wide smile.

"Promise me we'll do that again."

"Hai, I promise."

Shuuhei's smile grew wider as he kissed Izuru once on the cheek before wishing him goodnight and heading inside. Izuru smiled to himself and started the long journey back home, not that he cared for he had a lot to think about. He felt his face heat up at just the thought of him and Shuuhei going out. They had even kissed and he didn't care if anyone was around or if anyone cared. It was the happiest he had ever felt, it was the first time he ever felt truly happy ever since the academy. Is this what love was?

He hoped so…

* * *

A/N: _Hope you enjoyed this lil' fic, it was suppose to be fluffy, hope it was. I added Izuru's little freak out at the end in an attempt at humor…I suck at humor. Well hope you enjoyed this. The little part about Shuuhei cooking was in some sort of info booklet I found translated online so I hope it's right. It was listed as a skill so I decided to add it in here and give it my own little flare. (Minor update, corrected some errors)  
_

_Translations:_

_Hai = Yes  
Iie = No  
Gomen na = I'm Sorry (Male Speaking)  
Gomen = Sorry  
Sayonara = Good Bye  
Fukutaichou = Vice Captain  
Ano = Uhh_


End file.
